Friends Maybe More
by Ally-Moore
Summary: Set after Feb. 6, 06 match. John Cena and Maria have been friends for awhile. Just when things may start to turn into love, could a stalker ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

Friends maybe more...

Authors note: this is my first attempt at a wrestling fic. I have liked the Maria/John Cena pair for awhile, and got an idea in my head the other day and decided to type it up. Sorry if it sucks. Please review, and tell me what ya think, and what you would like to happen if anything.

Disclaimer: I in no way own anything in this story other then the plot.

Chapter 1

Maria Kanellis sat in the womens locker room, not sure what to make of the events that had transpired tonight. Her lips were still burning from the passionate kiss she had shared with John Cena before their match against Edge and Lita. It had been like nothing she experienced before. He really was a good kisser.

After the kiss, she wasn't sure where they stood anymore. They had been friends for over six months now, and they had gradually became closer each time they spent together. Her feelings for the WWE Champ had been growing steadily over the last few months also, and tonight had just intensified them. She was too afraid to tell him though, not knowing if he'd reciprocate them or not.

She stripped out of her costume, and slowly pulled on her jeans, lost too deep in thought to notice the dark figure that snuck into the locker room. The figure watched her for a few minutes before placing a a single red rose and a note on the nearby couch, and as quickly as he came, he was gone. Maria's head shot up as she heard the soft click of the door shutting. Her head whipped around to the offending noise, and she clutched her shirt to her scantily clad chest. She breathed a sigh of relef when she saw no one standing there.

She caught the site of the rose on the couch out of the corner of her eye, and quickly finished putting her shirt on. She walked over to it, smiling slightly, she picked up the note and began to read it. Her smile quickly turned to a frown as she silently read the letter.

_**My Dearest Maria,**_

_**I have been watching you from afar for sometime now, and was very upset by what I saw tonight. What did that piece of trash 'thug' think he was doing when he kissed you? How dare he touch what is mine! That's right sweet cake, you belong to me, wether you like it or not.**_

_**Don't let me catch Cena touching you again, or you won't like the concequences. Consider this a warning. I'll be watching my love.**_

_**Until next time.**_

Maria started shaking as she read and reread the letter. Some psycho was stalking her, and she didn't have the slightest clue who. The letter fell from her hands as silent sobs wracked the young divas body. She rocked herself back and forth or several minutes, crying silently to herself. She jumped at the sound of someone outside banging on the door, wiping her eyes quickly, she picked up the letter and shoved it in her bag. "Just a minute," She yelled, as she grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and yelled, "come in."

Standing on the opposite side of the door however, was one of the last people she wanted to see right now. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Cena's spoiled little princess bawling her wittle eyes out? Wassa matter wittle princess?" Lita taunted. "Did you break a nail?" She sneered.

"No...Listen, can we please not do this right now, I'm not in the mood for it." Maria said pushing past her to get out of the locker room, and heading for her car.

"Why not? What could possibly be wrong with you?" Lita grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Everything, now just leave me alone!" She wretched her arm out of Lita's grasp, and took off at a dead run down the hallway, not stopping for anyone or anything. She only slowed down when she got to the door. Flinging the door open, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She slowly turned around and came face to chest with the champ himself. He looked down at her oddly for a moment, but the look changed to one of concern when he took in her tear stained face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Nothing," she mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip and looking at the floor.

John gently lifted her chin, so his blue eyes were staring into her green ones. "Come on baby, you can tell me what's wrong. What are friends for after all?"

"It's...Lita...She's always bothering me, and now since our match with her and Edge, she has been a non-stop bother."

"Are you sure that's it? Cuz it looks like something more's bugging you."

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some fresh air, and clear my head. I'll see you later though. Thanks."

"Bye Ria."

Their exchange over, Maria finished walking the distance to her car. She opened the side door, flung her bag in, climbed in the drivers side door, and headed for the hotel for a long nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm really having fun writing this story. Enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclamer: I don't own anything related to the WWE in this story, so please nobody sue me. I'm poor and you wouldn't get much.

Chapter 2

Maria awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh cut flowers. She smiled as she snuggled back into her pillow, but the smile was soon replaced with a frown when she realized she didn't have flowers in her room the night before. Her eyes shot open, and to her surprise, she found a bouquet of red roses laying on the pillow next to her, with a note laying next to it. She slowly picked the note up and began to read, dreading what it would say.

_**My Maria,**_

_**You look so beautiful and peaceful sleeping I must say. As pretty as a picture. Maybe I should just hang you up on my wall so I can stare at you til the end of time? Would you like that my love? I know I would.**_

_**I saw you fly out of the arena last night, I must say you looked a little upset. If Edge and Lita become a problem for you, I can have them eliminated. Just give me a sign and it will be done. I also wasn't pleased with Cena coming on to you when you were trying to leave. I thought I warned you not to converse with him? No matter. You did well and walked away. That is what I expect. If he approaches you in the future, however, you need to ignore him.**_

_**I hope you haven't told anyone about me yet. I don't think that would be a wise decision considering the power I hold. You have no idea who I am, and no way of finding out. But I know who you are, and will find out who you told and you will both pay.**_

_**Maria my darling, soon, I will come for you and take you away from this occursed place and we will be together til the end of time. I can't wait, and I hope you can't eather. I'll see you soon.**_

_**Until then.**_

Maria set the letter down and just let the tears flow down her cheeks. How had this creep gotten into her room. He must've had a key. She wanted to tell someone so badly, but yet was afraid to. She knew that John Cena would try and push her into telling what was going on, but for his sake she couldn't. She thought last night that maybe it was a joke, somebody just trying to fool with her, but now she knew for a fact that that wasn't the case.

She slowly ambled her way out of the bed, and made her way to the bathroom for a long hot shower. She needed it this morning. She moaned softly as the hot spray hit her, and relaxed instantly, letting the shower do it's magic.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, feeling incredibly refreshed. She walked back into the bedroom, and picked up the roses. Walking over to the window, she opened it, and proceeded to toss the roses down to the street below. Smiling with satisfation, she picked up the letter and placed it with the other one at the bottom of her luggage bag, promptly forgetting it. She had a new bout of confidence, and wasn't going to allow this guy to ruin her life.

She dressed in her favorite pink sweatpants and a white baby-t. She brushed her long blond hair, and letting it fall loosly around her face applyed her makeup. Then, slipping on her tennis shoes, she walked out of her hotel room and down to breakfast.

Once down in the dining room, she seached for any familiar faces. Her eyes locking on John Cena, she debated wether she should sit with him or not. She decided against it, and went to the opposite side of the dining room, opting to sit alone.

The champ had seen her come in out of the corner of his eye. Hope flooded through him as he wondered if she'd choose to sit with him. He looked over at her, getting ready to motion her over, when he saw her retreating to the opposite side of the dining room. The smile that had once been on his face changed into a frown. Getting up, he walked over to her, and without asking, sat down across from her.

Maria looked up at him as he sat, meeting her green eyes with his brown. "Morning John," she smiled as she took a sip of her orange juice. "What can I do for you today?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering what had you so upset last night. I've never seen you like that. You looked almost scared, and I was worried," he said. Reaching across the table, he gripped her hand in his and began making small circles on the back of it.

Maria smiled sadly at him before she began, "I guess I'm just scared that something is going to happen to you." She looked down at her hand in his, then back up at him. She took a long pause trying to figure out how to explain why she was scared for him, but he spoke up before she got the chance.

"Baby, don't worry about Adam and Amy. They can't hurt me. I'll be just fine, so turn that frown upside down, and lets give daddy some sugar," he said slyly, giving her a wink.

She blushed slightly, and looked down at her plate. Cena was having none of that, and with his other hand, lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He bent forward, and captured her lips with his, in a gentle yet powerful kiss. Time seemed to stop for the two young people and everyone around them seemed to dissapear. When they broke apart, reality came crashing back around him, as they looked around and realized everyone was staring at them.

Maria rose from her seat and made her way back to her hotel room, the champ not far behind. She knew he was behind her, but kept up her pace, hoping to get to the shelter of her room before anyone else saw her with him. She just hoped her stalker hadn't seen the interaction between them. She didn't know what he was capable of, but didn't want to find out eather.

She reached her room, and had just gotten the door open when John caught up with her and pushed his way into the room. She tried to resist him coming in, but knew it was no use and let him in, shutting the door behind him. She plopped down on the couch, and sighed deeply.

"Ria, what was all that about? We kissed, and then you just got up and left," he asked, hurt and confusion in his voice. "If I did something wrong, I'm sorry, but I thought that the kiss was something we both wanted."

"John, it's not that I didn't want it, I just don't want everyone seeing it I guess. The truth is, I like you. I like you a lot, and I have for awhile. You didn't do anything wrong, you just took me by surprise is all." She patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"Well, if that's all it is, I can accept that. I like you a lot too. Now, where were we?" John said as he sat down and took her into his arms.

Their lips crashed together in a fevered passion, each fighting for dominance. Maria relented, and let him take control, feeling the sensations that he was causing her body, and moaning slightly into his mouth.

His hands roamed her body, stroking and caressing her every curve, getting familiar with each and every nook and cranny. When he heard her moan, his mind went wild, and he lost control of his actions. He picked her up swiftly, and carried her to the bed, never breaking their heated kiss.

Maria realized what they were about to do almost immediatly, and knew she wasn't ready for this. She reluctantly broke their kiss as he placed her on the bed. "Honey, we can't do this yet. I'm sorry, but it's too soon. Please don't be mad at me."

"Baby, I'm sorry for pushing you. I heard you moan, and I kinda lost control. You know I would never force myself on you right? I wanna take this slow, and not do anything that's going to upset you." He sat down next to her on the bed. "There are other things we can do. How about we go to the amusement park across town? That'd be fun."

"Sure, sounds great. We have to ride every single roller coaster though. I love those things!"

"You got it babe, you got it."

With that, the walked hand in hand out the door to spend a day full of fun.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Maria's stalker was breaking into her room. How dare that little bitch kiss Cena again! After he had warned her what would happen too none the less. She would pay dearly for her indiscression. He knew they had gone out for awhile, so he had plenty of time to set up her punishment. He smiled wickedly, the little slut wouldn't know what hit her.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Friends maybe more...

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyones enjoying this story.

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

When John and Maria made it back from the park, it was late. Today had been one of the best days of Maria's life, and she didn't want it to end. They both had an early flight out the next morning, and needed their rest. So, with some reluctance, they kissed eachother goodbye in front of Maria's door, and said their goodnights.

John walked down to the end of the hallway to his room. It was about 5 rooms away from Maria's, but it felt like an eternity. He couldn't believe how fast things were going for them now. The other day they had just been friends, but last night had changed all that when he'd kissed her.

He'd liked her a lot for awhile now, and couldn't get over how beautiful and innocent she was. Unlike him, he didn't know what she saw in him. After all he was the Dr. of Thuganomics, the kinda guy your mom's want you to stay away from.

He walked into his room and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and began flipping through channels on the tv. Nothing realling interesting caught his eye, his thoughts on the blond bombshell down the hall. He flipped the tv off and took a swig on his beer, wanting to go back down and be with Ria, but not wanting her to get upset. He stood up and began pacing the room.

Meanwhile in Maria's room, she was going through almost the same thing. When John had left her at her doorstep, she had come in and sat down. She didn't know what to do next, so she stood up and began packing up some of her stuff hoping to get her mind on something else. Her mind kept going back to him however, and getting packed was a lost cause.

She went to the fridge to get a drink when she noticed the letter standing upright against the wall. She dreaded what it said almost immediatly. She walked back over to the couch and plopped down. Opening the letter, she began to read.

_**Maria,**_

_**I thought I made it clear to you that you were not to converse with Cena? I saw your tawdry little kiss this morning at breakfast. I was not ammused. Well none the matter, your punishment will be taking affect soon.**_

_**I'm sorry it had to come to this my darling, but you need to learn that I'm serious. Remember, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger lovely.**_

What was this psycho talking about? Maria couldn't figure it out, but she knew it was serious. She wondered what kind of punishment he was planning. The last comment is what scared her. What doesn't kill you... So it was something deadly? Her mind ticked at what it could possibly be. She fell to her bed and screamed almost immediatly as a hand shot up and grabbed her from behind.

Her stalker had been waiting for her return all day. He was wearing all black, gloves, and a mask. He couldn't take any chances of her recognizing him yet. He was starting to get impatient when he heard her door opened. He silently watched from the bathroom as she came in and sat then got back up and found his letter. A cruel smile passed over his lips as he watched her read it. When she got up and collapsed on her bed, he knew now was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He swiftly went behind her, grabbing her about the waist and making her scream. He stuffed a gag into her mouth, and knoting it behind her head, went to her arms next. He bound them to the headboard with course twine that he knew would cut into her wrist and leave a lasting impression on them. She was a sausy little minx, kicking and bucking at him, trying to break free of his hold. He was stronger than her though, and easily overpowered her.

She sank back against the bed, pulling at her wrists trying to get free. She knew it was useless, but she still had to try anyway. She was scared, that fact evident as tears slowly streamed their way down her cheeks.

The stalker smiled beind his mask as he wiped some of her tears away. "Don't cry my precious. It will be over soon. That's when you should be crying. You have no idea what I have in store for you do you my sweet. Well, lets get started."

He slowly and methodically began to strip her of her clothes. Grinning manically as he got to her underwear. He left them intact, and instead went for abusing various parts of her body. Taking out a cigarette, he lit it. Taking a long drag, he inhaled deeply, and then blew the smoke into her face. He laughed as she coughed and tried even more futily to escape. Taking the cigarette in his left hand, he swiftly stuck the flaming end down onto her stomach.

Her body lurched in pain. Screaming as loud as she could, she kicked at her attacker, and managed to knock him off the bed. Tears streaming down her face, she looked down at her stomach and saw the angry red mark that glared back up at her.

Her attacker got up off the floor, looking none too happy. He slapped her face hard, making her head whirl back to the side. He then began hitting her everywhere. Wanting to leave her battered and broken so she would know not to mess with him in the future.

He took out his hunters knife, and cutting away her bra, grabbed her breasts and began mashing them and twisting them painfully. He took his cigarette, and placed burn marks all over them, and laughed as she bucked and thrashed. "This serves you right, you little slut. Remember you deserve everything that I'm doing to you."

Next, he cut away her panties and roughly abused her lower regions. Sticking his huge fingers into her cunt, he worked them in and out, relishing in the pain that displayed over her face. He knew his rough minustrations would cause her agony for quite sometime to come.

She screamed her heart out, but it was no use. You could barily hear a murmer from her mouth behind the gag. She mentally shut down and tried to block what was happening out of her mind. She pictured herself far from here and safe. She didn't even notice when there was a knock at the door and the stalker grew quiet.

Damnet! He thought to himself. He didn't need any interuptions. He ignored the knocking, hoping they would go away. When they didn't, he got pissed. Whoever it was wasn't going to give up and just go away, and that was bad news for him.

John was on the other side of the door. He hoped Maria wouldn't be mad at him for bugging her this late, but he just had to see her. Something didn't sit well with him when she didn't answer the door. He knew she was home, because he had dropped her off there himself 20 minutes ago. Banging on the door again, and getting no answer, he decided to do the unthinkable. He was going to break down the door. Stepping back from the door, he ran at it at full speed, busting into it with his shoulder.

One more blow, and the door swung open to reveal the sight of something he would have never thought possible.

Towering over Maria (whom he saw was tied to the bed and naked) was a figure in all black. He charged at the guy, wanting to put as much distance between him and Maria as possible. Fists flying, he got in several good punches, before getting on the recieving end of them.

John was not going to lose this fight, and unloaded all his energy and anger onto the person that had dared hurt the one that he loved. Knocking the guy in the head, he felt him go limp immediatly after, and let him crash to the floor with a loud thud.

Turning his attention back to Maria, he took in her abused and battered body. She looked nothing like the girl he had just left 20 minutes ago, and he could've kicked himself. Why hadn't he come inside with her? None of this would have ever happend then. He took out his pocket knife, and cut her wrists loose. He noticed that they were bleeding from her pulling at the ropes, and knew they would probably scar. Next he took off her gag, and surveyed the rest of the damage. She had angry red welts coursing from her breasts down to her stomach, and saw that bruises were starting to appear all over her flesh. Gently taking her in his arms, he smoothed out her hair and began rocking her back and forth. He didn't understand why that sicko had attacked her, but resolved to get to the bottom of it.

Clinging to him like a lifeline, she wasn't about to let him go. The shock of what had just happend to her was starting to set in, and she could barily breath. She felt him start to set her back down on the bed, but she clung to him tighter, whimpering and snuggling her head deeply into the crook of his neck.

John needed to go call the police, and gently placed her on the bed. "Ria, baby. I have to call the cops so they can come and pick this sleeze bag up. I'm just going to put you down for a minute. I'm going to be right here. I'm not leaving you, I promise."

She reluctantly let him go, but never took her eyes off of him as he walked to the phone. It took him a couple of minutes to explain to the cops what had happend, but he did. When he was finished, he walked back over to the attacker, and tied him up so if he woke up he couldn't ecsape. The bastard was going to pay for hurting his Maria.

John made his way back to Maria's side, and sat down beside her. Running his hands through his hair, he took in her appearance again, and knew she probably needed to go to the doctor. He didn't know if she had been raped yet or not, but the guys clothes were still on, so that was a good sign. He also remembered her state of undress, and realized she would need clothes on when the cops showed up. "Babe, I'm gonna have to get you dressed now. The cops are going to be here soon, and you don't wanna be looking like that do ya?" He said calmly.

She slowly nodded her head and shifted to rise, but a look of pain crossed her face. She looked down at her hands, and began to cry again. "It hurts." Was all she said.

"Shh... It's ok. What do you wanna wear, your pj's? They should be pretty comfy right?" He got up at went to her suitcase. He pulled out a yellow tank top with a flower on the front, and a pair of black track pants.

He walked back over to her, and helped her slip them on over her battered body. "Thank you." She mumbled. When he was finished, he sat down next to her again, and just held her as they waited for the cops to arrive.

A few minutes later, outside the room was full of commotion. Aparently word got around fast that something bad had happend to the young diva, and almost everyone had turned out to see what the problem was. Cops piled past everyone, making their way into the room. They saw the damage when they opened the door, and the man lieing uncontious on the floor.

John unhooked himself from Maria in order to greet the cops. Maria warily joined him, staying close behind him, not looking at anyone. John told them his side of the story first. Maria just listened as he spoke, not knowing quite what to tell them.

When it was her turn, the officers stared at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell her side. She took a deep breath and began. "I came in tonight and sat down on my bed, and he just grabbed me. I don't know who he is, but he grabbed me and tied me up. I think he was going to rape me," she paused and looked down at her toes, " He...he burnt me with his cigarette all over, and beat me up. I think I have a broken rib." John place a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she continued, "he stuck his fingures up my ummm... lower region." She blushed and turned back into John's embrace.

Cena wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Letting her cry, he motioned over to the guy, and the cops went to take him out. He watched as they slowly picked the attacker up, and removed his mask. When John laid eyes on the man that had done this to Maria, his blood boiled. He guided Maria over to the couch, and sat her down while he walked over to the attacker.

The attacker was slowly starting to come around, and realized he was tied up. God damn it! He thought. The show was over now. He opened his eyes to see Cena standing in front of him looking none too happy. He knew his mask was off, and the cops had him. He sneered at Cena, "The little slut deserved everything she got. I have no regrets."

"She didn't deserve any of it, and you know it. She's never done anything to you Davari. You will pay." Cena would have punched him if the cops hadn't been standing there.

They led him off, making everyone outside the door gasp in astonishment. He yelled back behind him, "This isn't over, it's far from over. It's just beginning!" With that he was gone.

John shut the door behind them and went back to Maria. He sat down next to her, and paused before getting ready to speak next. "Ria, I need to take you to the hospital to get you all better. So, can we go now? I'm sorry, but it has to be done."

She nodded her head, and stood up, slipping on a pair of flip flops. She put her jacket on, and they walked out the door, to stairs from everyone. John held her close as they made their way to the elevator, shooting dirty looks at anyone who tried to ask them what had happend. They'd find you soon enough, but not right now. Right now, his first priority was getting her better. Nothing else in the world mattered to him, and nothing else ever would.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends maybe more..

Authors note: Thanks to everyone whose enjoying my story. Hope you like this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related.

Chapter 4

It was nearing 4 a.m. when John and Maria trudged up to their hotel rooms. It had taken forever at the hospital. They had taken blood work, and done every test imaginable. She had second degree burns where Davari had burnt her with the cigarette, bruised and bloody wrists, a couple of broken ribs, and bruises littering her body. She was cleaned and bandaged, and extremely tired.

Maria wasn't looking forward to returning to her room that night, but couldn't bare to ask John if she could stay with him. John somehow scensed her reluctance, and pushed her on toward his room when they came to her doorway. She looked back at him as a silent thanks, smiling for the first time since the incident.

John smiled back down at her as he unlocked the door and lead her inside. He went to the closet and pulled out an extra pillow and blanket. He set the stuff down on the couch, and motioned her to sit on the bed. "Ria, you take the bed. I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight."

She shook her head. "This is your room, I should be on the couch. So end of story." She made to go lay on the couch.

"Babe, I want you to take the bed. It'll be more comfortable. I don't wanna fight with you."

"Fine then, sleep with me!" When the words left her mouth, she immediatly blushed.

He smiled to himself, and chuckled a bit. "Fine. We'll sleep together tonight."

They both crawled under the covers, Maria snuggling up against him. He pulled her into his arms and let her rest against him. She knew she was safe, and instantly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

He watched her as she slept. She looked beautiful, even though her face was covered in bruises. He could almost smack himself for not going in her room with her tonight. He knew he couldn't have known what would happen, but still. Sleep came slower to him, but eventually he was out as well. Content with just holding his love the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, they were both awakened to the sound of the alarm clock ringing and flashing 6:30. Glaring at the offending object, John wanted nothing more than to smash the thing against the wall and break it into a million pieces. He knew that they had to get up though, their plane leaving at 9:30. He slowly disengangled himself from Maria, he got up and headed for the shower, stopping to place a light kiss on her forehead.

She yawned as she heard the water from the shower start. She snuggled back under the covers and just listened to the shower run, falling back to sleep.

John stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked into the next room to get some clothes for the day.picking out his favorite New England Patriots jersey and a pair of shorts, he walked back into the bathroom to change. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Maria snuggled up asleep again. What was he going to do with her?

Getting dressed quickly, he went back out and sat on the edge of the bed. Sneaking his hands up under the covers, his hands skimed her body tickling her lightly. He laughed softly as her face scrunched up and tried to move away from the offending touch. "Come on baby. Time to get up. We got a plane to catch, and you gotta get dressed. Come on, I'll walk ya back to your room."

Maria kicked at him and ducked her head farther under the covers. She mumbled something offending, but he couldn't make out what she said. He jerked the covers back, and pulled her into his arms. "JOHN! I just wanna sleep!" she burrowed into his shoulder.

"I know honey, but you gotta get dressed. We have to make our plane."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Just as long as you are ready to leave on time."

She climbed off of him, and got to her feet. She winced as she streched the wrong way and pulled on one of her ribs. Holding her side, she stepped into her flip flops, and walked over to the door, staring back at John intentedly.

He got up too, and putting on his sneakers, opened the door and walked her back down to her room. She pulled out her key, and opened the door only to be greated my the sight of her room covered in roses. Her face paled, and her legs started to give way. John caught her about the waist, and held her up.

He noticed a note pinned to her bathroom door, and led her over so he could read it. He snatched it down, scanning it once or twice, and handed it to her to read. She took it in shaky fingers and began to read it aloud.

_**Maria my dear,**_

_**My sweet simple minded little girl. Did you actually think that I would be done with you? Not a chance. The person who carried out your punishment last night was nothing more than a pawn I payed to do the service. Do you honestly think I would have let myself be caught so easily? I think not. I told you before that you would be punished, but I didn't say who would get the honors of giving it to you. Davari won't tell on me eather, he was payed too well do divulge my identity.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed your punishment. If you thought that was bad, you can only imagine what your next punishment will be if you screw up.**_

_**Enjoy your flight home, and think of me often. I'll be seeing you soon.**_

"Ria, what's this all about? Have you gotten letters before this?" John looked down at the quivering woman in his arms. Judging by her silence that she had, he just shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me baby? I coulda helped you."

"I...I wanted to. But he threatened to hurt you if I did, and I couldn't bare to see you get hurt on my account." She started to cry.

Leading her over to the couch, they sat down, and he just held her while she cried. "Baby, how long have you been getting these things?"

"A couple of days. At first I thought it was just a joke, but it just got more serious. If you want to see them, they're in my bag." she sighed and rocked back and forth.

He walked over to her bag and found the letters where she said they'd be. He read through each one silently, growing more angry with each line he read. How dare this freak come after his Maria! "Sweety, we need to take these to the cops. They can fingure print them and try to find out who is behind all of this. They've got Davari, maybe they can get him to talk." He walked back to her and gave her a gentle hug. "As of right now though, you need to get changed. Go ahead and start. I'm just going to make a few phone calls."

Maria got up and walked into the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she hopped into the shower and just let it take her over. Twenty minutes later, she climbed out feeling refreshed. Slipping on an outfit she had laying on the bathroom sink, she walked back out into the main room. She saw that John and all of the flowers here gone.

Sighing to herself, she flopped down on the couch and flipped on the tv, trying to take her mind off of the latest letter. She felt a little relieved though. At least John knew what was going on now. She heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. A bellboy stood outside her door with a cart.

"Room service." the boy said.

"I didn't order anything though. Thanks anyway."

"You are Maria Kanellis right?"

"Well yes, but I didn't order anything."

"Someone ordered it for you. They said to enjoy. If you don't want it though, I can take it back."

"No, I guess it's alright, just bring it on in." She handed him a tip, and sent him on his way.

She pulled the lid off the dish, and about puked at the offending odor coming from underneath it. Slamming the lid back down, she pushed it back outside the door, wanting nothing to do with it. She could've kicked herself. She needed to learn to be more careful about things like that. Wondering where John was at, she went about finishing her packing.

It was a quarter til eight when John showed back up on her doorstep, his luggage in hand. He looked at the cart outside Maria's door strangely, asking her about it.

"Some bellboy brought it. I lifted the lid, but whatever it was reaked, so I didn't take a look. I just closed it back up and pushed it out into the hall."

"Ok. Well, I've got the police told, and they're working on getting the info. out of Davari. I also talked to Vince and told him you probably won't be at work for awhile. He wasn't too happy about that, but once he got your doctors note, he had to accept it. Now, we have a plane to catch."

Maria grabbed her stuff, and off they headed for the airport. The car ride to the airport was silent. Maria knew that this would probably be the last time she saw John for awhile. Once they got to the airport, they would be heading in separate directions. Him to West Newbury, MN, and her to Miami, Fl. She sat back in her seat and just stared out the window.

John saw her looking depressed out of the corner of his eye, and reached over to grasp her hand. Squeezing it gently, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

She smiled sadly at him as she held onto his hand. Not wanting to break the connection between them. She was going to miss him so much. A few tears gathered in her eyes at the thought of not being with him.

As they reached the airport, they got out and went to collect their bags from the trunk. Watching as the taxi sped away, they trudged into the airport, greeted with the hustle and bustle from everyone. They walked over to the check in line, and gave the lady their bags. Maria gave John a strange look when he didn't go to the check in desk for Chicago.

"John, aren't you in the wrong line? This one is headed for Miami, Florida." she asked.

"Yeah, I know. I figured I'd go to the beach for awhile. Haven't been there in a long time." he said, giving her a wink.

"You mean you're coming to Miami with me?" she grabbed him and threw her arms around him, a huge smile covering her face.

"Of course I am. You think I'm gonna let you go home by yourself after all the shit that's happened? I don't think so baby. We don't know who your real stalker is yet, and until we do, I'm not gonna leave your side."

Maria leaned up and kissed him, letting out all her frustration over the past few days, and looking forward to the future. John kissed her back, both playing for dominance. Maria finally conceded, and let him win. They slowly broke apart, and just stared into eachothers eyes.

"flight 260 to Miami is now boarding. Flight 260 to Miami is now boarding. Passengers please report to the terminal. Thank you." a voice came over the loud speaker.

"We better get going," she said softly, and reaching down to pick up her carryon, they walked hand in hand to the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

Friends maybe more...

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. Glad everyone is liking this story. Remember, if anybody has any ideas they wanna share, go ahead. Sorry if this Chapter kinda sucks.

Disclaimer: Nothing WWE related is mine.

Chapter 5

It had been a week since the stalker incident had happend in Atlanta. Maria hadn't heard from him since. Today was Valentines Day, and she was waiting for John to get back from his match in North Carolina. He had a fight with Edge last night, and had won, remaining the Champ.

She was just sticking dinner in the oven when the doorbell rang. Going to see who it was, she was greeted by a delivery guy holding a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Frowning, she signed for the flowers and brought them inside. Setting them down on the coffee table, she opened the note and read it.

_**Baby,**_

_**Here's a song I found that reminded me of you. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**If there were no words no way to speak**_

_**I would still hear you**_

_**If there were no tears no way to feel inside**_

_**I'd still feel for you**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need,my love,**_

_**My valentine**_

_**All my life**_

_**I've been waiting for all you give me**_

_**You've opened my eyes**_

_**And showed me how to love unselfishly.**_

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand time before**_

_**But in my dreams I couldn't love you more**_

_**I will give you my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**You're all I need,my love,**_

_**My valentine**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

_**You would still have my heart**_

_**Until the end of time**_

_**'Cause all I need is you**_

_**My valentine**_

_**You're all I need,my love,  
My valentine.**_

_**I'll see you soon baby. I hope you like the flowers. **_

_**Love,**_

_**John**_

_**a.k.a. THE CHAMP**_

"Aww... he's so sweet" she said to herself as she set the flowers on the table.

Going to the bedroom, she slipped into one of her little black strapless dresses. Putting on a pair of strappy black FMP's, she walked back out into the living room and sat and waited for John.

It was about 6:30 when the front door opened. Maria looked up to see John walk in and throw his bag down on the floor. She got up and went over to him, letting him envelope her into a huge hug. "Hi baby." He said, caressing her cheek softly. Their lips met in a brief kiss, and when that ended, he kissed her forehead, and each cheek.

"Hello Johnny." She smiled. By then she could no longer hold back her excitement at seeing him and she leaped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He replied to this by kissing her again, only with a passion much more intense.

"I love you." He said, pulling a way from her.

"I love you too." She replied, breathlessly. "So, how was your flight?

"It was ok, but I had some damn kid kicking my seat every five minutes. I couldn't get any rest at all."

She let him back over to the couch where they sat in a comfortable silence just holding eachother.

"I really missed you baby. Last night was crazy. I'm just glad it's over. So, what are we doing for dinner tonight, cuz something sure smells good?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about it! I made lasagna for supper tonight. It should be about done. If you wanna go ahead and go to the table, I'll get us started."

They both got up, him going to the dining room, and her to the kitchen. She came carrying a piping hot plate of lasagna out to the table a moment later.

Scooping some onto his plate, and some onto hers, she said to be careful as it was hot. He simply nodded and dug in. He had his devoured in a matter of minutes and was scooping up more.

She just stared at him with wide eyes. "What? I'm hungry." he said in defence.

"Nothing, just never seen someone eat so fast." she said picking at her food.

After he had downed his second plate, he sat back. "So, what's for dessert?"

She looked up and her eyes took on the deer in the headlights look. "Shit! I knew I forgot something. Damnet, I'm so stupid." she looked down at her plate.

"Baby, don't call yourself that. I know what I want for dessert anyway." he grinned at her.

"And what would that be?" she questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

The rest of the meal went by without much said. When they were finished eatting, John helped Maria clear the table, and put away the left overs. Saving the dishes for tomorrow, they went into the living room to relax together.

"So, what were you wanting for dessert that you'd tell me later about?" she asked him.

"This." he said as he leaned over and pulled her into his embrace and kissing her. The kiss started out light, and turned more passionate and demanding. He pushed at the entrance of her mouth with his tongue. Opening slightly, his tongue darted in and began exploring this new territory, battling with hers, each one wanting control. His hands roamed her body, revelling in the deep moans coming from her mouth. "mmmm... make love to me please." she begged between kisses.

Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down, he broke their kiss for a moment and looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with lust and longing. "Are you sure you want this baby?"

She simply nodded her head and that was enough of an answer to him. He began slowly and methodically stripping her, starting at her feet, and working his way up, placing feather light kisses all the length of her body. He stood back when he had her completely nude, and took everything in. She still had some faint bruising and light burn marks from last weeks abuse, but she was udderly perfect in every way.

A light blush covered her body, and she tried to block her body from his gaze with her hands. He lightly brushed them away, and marveled at her beauty. To him, she was a goddess.

Stripping out of his shirt and pants, he lay down next to her. Pulling her to him, he asked her one more time if this is what she really wanted, and when she nodded yes, he showed her what being loved by the champ was all about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made love all night and into the morning. Maria had never had a lover as good as John before. He had been amazing. She lay next to him in her bed, just staring at the ceiling in contentment.

"So Ria, what do you have planned today?" John asked her stroking her hair.

"I don't know. We could go to the beach. I need to catch up on my sun tan. It's starting to fade." she replied.

"Sounds fun. But lets get some sleep first. You wore me out baby."

"I wore you out? I think it's the other way around. You are incredible."

"So are you baby, so are you. Now, off to sleep or we won't get to go to the beach. We'll be to tired."

They both fell asleep shortly after, both with contented smiles on their faces.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer 2: the song in John's note to Maria is Martina McBrides "My Valentine." It doesn't belong to me, I just liked the song, and thought it'd be cute.


	6. Chapter 6

Friends maybe more..

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you're liking my story. I hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue.

Chapter 6

Maria walked nervously into the arena. It had been a month since the incident in Atlanta, and was also her first time back to work since. The month had done her some good. She was no longer bruised, and she only felt a slight twinge every once in awhile from her ribs.

John had been there every step of the way. He was caring and supportive, and listened to what she had to say. He loved her, and she couldn't ask for anything more. They had steadily grown closer over the last month, and it was hard to think of her life without him.

He was supposed to be here tonight, but a family emergency back in Massachusetts had sent him back home. He had wanted to be here with her on her first night back, but she understood why he couldn't.

Making her way to her dressing room, she was stopped by nearly everyone, welcoming her back, and wondering exactly what was going on between her and the champ. She smiled and thanked them, but offered no information into her private life.

Everyone seemed genuinely glad to have her back. Her bubbly personality kept everyone in good spirits, and without it, everyone had been lost.

Now, sitting in her dressing room, she proceeded to put on the dress she was to wear tonight. It was a sparkly black ensemble that fitted every curve of her body. The dress went down to just above her knees. She wore a pair of black heels to match.

Feeling satisfied, she walked out of the room, and down to the hair and makeup station. An hour later, she was ready to find out her interviewee for the night. Disappointment flooded her face when she saw the name.

Standing next to Chris Masters, Maria let out a deep sigh. She could've cried when she found out she was supposed to interview him. He had always had a thing for her, and just never took the hint that the feelings weren't reciprocated. Taking in a breath, she asked her first question, "So, Chris, how do you feel about losing to RVD last month and also losing your chance at the WWE Championship?"

"Are you stupid? How do you think I would feel? I'm pissed you dumb bitch. Why shouldn't I be? Now, do you have a smart question or are we done?" He snapped at her.

Feeling like she had been slapped in the face, she frowned and started to stutter, "Well... I. I.. Never mind."

She turned to go and cry somewhere, but was ripped back by him into a tight embrace. Pulling her to him, he looked into the camera and said, "Hey Cena, I know you're out there watching this. I hope you enjoy the show you're about to see, cuz I know I'm going to enjoy giving it." Then, bending down, he pulled Maria into a searing kiss.

She kicked at him, and tried to push away, but that only seemed to encourage him more. Trying to grope his way up her body, he was rewarded with a sharp blow to the head from behind, and instantly fell to the floor.

Maria stepped back from him, and looked up at her savior. Smiling widely, she stepped over the now unconscious Masters, and gave Trish Stratus a big hug.

"Thank you so much Trish! I don't know what I would've done if somebody didn't interfere soon. He was really starting to scare me."

"No problem hun. That jack ass has been pissing me off for too long now, and it was about time something got done about him. I'm just glad he didn't do more."

"No kidding."

"So Ria, what exactly is going on between you and Cena?"

Maria blushed deeply. "We're kinda seeing each other."

"That is awesome! I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks. Well, I better get outta here before he wakes up. I'll talk to you later though." Giving Trish a final hug, she walked back to her dressing room, and got ready to go to the airport.

Standing in the shadows of the parking lot, a silent dark figure sat in waiting. He had been waiting for his blond haired goddess to come out to her car ever since the show was over.

It had been a month since he had seen her, and he was getting anxious. He needed to see her, to hold her. He was also going to punish her for her and Cena getting closer. He couldn't stand the thought of his Maria in the arms of another.

Seeing her walking outside alone, he sprung into action. Taking out the cloth he had in his pocket, he walked swiftly up behind her and grabbed her about the waist. Holding the cloth to her face before she could scream, she was out before she knew what happened.

He smiled as he took her keys and loaded her in the trunk, after securing her wrists behind her with a pair of handcuffs. He then decided it would be beneficial that she didn't see his face yet, so he blindfolded her. Getting into the drivers seat, he drove off into the night, nobody the wiser of what was going on.

When Maria came to, she knew something wasn't right. Trying to itch her cheek, she found she couldn't. She heard something to her right, and turned to the sound of the noise. "Who's there? What are you going to do to me?"

"Ahhhh... I see my girl is awake. I'm not going to do anything to you tonight. This little trip is just an educator. I see you are finally getting better from what Davari did to you. I'm glad. I didn't want him to do anything permanent. Now then, where to begin. I know that that bastard Cena has been staying with you since last month. I want that to stop. If you think that what Davari did to you was terrible. You have no idea what I am capable of. I'll kill him without a moments pause. Don't test me girl. I'm not one to be upset. Remember that. Now, any questions?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't belong to you! I'll never love you! I don't even know who you are, but I know one thing is for sure, and that is that you are a monster! A nasty son of a bitch who needs his..." Maria was stopped before she could finish her speech with a slap to the face.

"Watch what you say you little whore, or I might just not let you go tonight. Now, then, when I let you go, you are to go directly home to Miami. You are to call Cena, and tell him that it is over, and you never want to see him again. You will have 24 hours from the time I release you to do so. Now, with that said. I'm going to knock you out again so I can get you back to the arena lot. You will be out for approximately two hours. I will leave you sitting in the front of your car."

He walked to her side with another cloth, and stuck it to her face. Struggling slightly, Maria didn't get very far, and quickly succumbed to the darkness once more.

Loading her back up into the car, he took her to the arena parking lot and left her as he said he would.


	7. Chapter 7

Friends maybe more...

Authors note: Thanks for the Reviews. Glad everyone is liking the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince owns all the WWE stuff, and Kenny Rogers owns the song lyrics I used. They are from his song "I can't Unlove you."

Chapter 7

Two hours later, Maria awoke in her car with a splitting headache. Opening her eyes and looking at her clock, she realized it was 3:00 a.m. She had missed her flight. As everything from the night caught up with her, she let out a long over due sob. Sitting and hugging her knees to her chest, she allowed herself to cry.

She only stopped her sobs when she heard her phone ring. Looking down at it, she picked it up and saw that it was John. She couldn't talk to him right now. She needed to decide what she was going to do. She couldn't let him die because of her, but she didn't want to lose him either.

A few minutes later her phone rang again, and she couldn't help but cry again. She knew he must be worried about her, but she just couldn't face him right now. Shutting her phone off, she started her car, and drove to the airport, hoping to catch a flight to Miami sometime tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Massachusetts, John was going crazy. He'd tried calling Maria all night long, and he still wasn't getting an answer. He'd seen what had happened with Chris Masters on tv tonight, and he was pissed. When he got his hands on Masters, he'd regret ever touching her. But blocking that out, he focused in on what really mattered at the moment, and that was finding Maria.

He had already called everyone he could think of, and none of them had seen her since after the match. She left for the airport, shortly after the night was over. She was going to catch an early flight back to Miami to avoid staying in a hotel by herself.

He'd even called the airport and police department, but they wouldn't give out any information on whether she had been on her plane or not. And the police had told him they couldn't file a missing persons report until she had been missing for at least 24 hours.

Packing up his bags, he decided to head back to Miami, maybe she had gotten a different flight or something. That had to be it. Throwing his stuff in the car, he drove to the airport, hell bent on getting to Miami and Maria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat in the airport for what seemed like hours. The next scheduled flight from Omaha to Chicago was 6:00 a.m. In Chicago, she would have an hour lay over, then would head from Chicago to Miami. She couldn't wait to get to the comfort of home.

She still didn't know what to say to John, and didn't want to have to say anything to him. He was the only thing in her life that brought her joy, and it tore her apart to think that she couldn't be with him anymore. They had only been together for a month, and it had been the happiest time of her life.

She remembered all of the fun that they have had. Going to the beach, playing games, making love. Tears began to fall down her cheeks again. She felt so helpless. She knew she had to give up John to save him, but still it hurt.

She cried harder as she listened to the song coming from overhead.

_I cant unthink about you  
I cant unfeel your touch  
I cant unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things that used to mean so much  
I wish i could unremember everything  
My hearts been through  
Im finding out its impossible to do  
Oh, its no use  
I cant unlove you_

"Oh God, how am I supposed to just forget about him?" She cried to herself. "I love him so much, and I wanna be with him, but I can't. I can't just walk away from what we have. But if I don't, he'll die, and I could never do that to him. I'd rather him be alive and not with me, than be with him for a short while and him be dead.

Hearing her flight being called, she grabbed her bag and headed into the entry way. Sitting down in her seat, she waited for the remaining passengers to board, and the plane to take off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later, she was sitting in Chicago waiting for her connecting flight. She was still too lost in her thoughts to notice the person walking up behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face the person, she could've cried.

Standing before her was Shane McMahon smiling down at her. It's not that she didn't like Shane, it's just that they had dated briefly when she had first started the WWE, and it hadn't worked out. He had liked her, but she hadn't felt the same, so she didn't think it was wise to just keep leading him on. He had been devastated by their breakup, and had tried to get her back for months, eventually giving up. They were just now getting back to being on speaking terms.

"Hi Shane." She said softly, giving him a half smile. "Fancy seeing you here. Where are you headed to?"

"Good to see you sweetheart. It's been awhile. I've missed you. And as for where I'm headed, I'm on my way to interview a new prospective wrestler interested in joining the WWE in New York. It should be interesting." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Well, how long of a layover do you have?"

"I'm here for about another half an hour. How about you?"

"Oh, I've got an hour. I'm kinda anxious to get home. I just want to be able to kick my feet up and relax I guess."

"Well that sounds good. Maybe I should skip New York and come relax with you." He winked at her.

"No thank you. I just kinda wanna be alone right now."

"Come baby, it could be fun."

"Shane. We aren't together anymore. You know that. I don't like you like that. Now, I thought you had gotten over that already, but I guess not. Now, can you please leave me alone? You're really starting to upset me."

"Fine. Be that way you little bitch. I see how it is. Now that you've got steroid boy, you don't need a real man anymore." With that, he got up and walked briskly away, not looking back.

"Oh my God. The nerve of him."

A half an hour later, her plane was called. Getting up, she got on the plane and headed home. Trying to forget her encounter with Shane.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had just arrived in Miami. It had taken him a total of 6 hours, that was with flight time, and layovers and stuff. He walked into Maria's apartment and found it empty. He wasn't surprised, but was disappointed. He didn't know where else to look for her. Plopping down on her couch, he put his head in his hands and sighed. His head shot up when he heard somebody opening the door. Standing up, he was overjoyed when Maria walked in the door.

Maria walked in the door and threw her bags down, only to be enveloped into a tight hug by John. She hadn't even known he would be here. She shed a few stray tears when she realized that this was going to be harder to do in person. She let John wrap her in his arms and kiss her for what would probably be the last time.

Regaining his composure, he let go of her and led her over to the couch. Sitting in silence for a moment, he finally broke it. "Baby, where have you been? I've tried getting a hold of you ever since last night. I was worried when you didn't answer your phone. Baby, why do you look so upset? Did something happen?" His face was full of nothing but concern as he went to put his arm around her.

Shrugging his arm off, she burst into tears. Trying to formulate the words she didn't want to say but had to, she finally got them out. "John, I came to the realization last night that we can't be together. This has been a great month. And I've loved spending it with you. I have never been so happy...But, things have come up, and I can no longer see you. I'm sorry. But I need you to go now."

"Ria, why are you saying this stuff? I thought I made you happy. I thought we were good together."

"You do make me happy, and we are good together. But fate is telling me that I can't be with you, and instead of dragging this thing out so one of us ends up hurt beyond repair, we have to end it. I do love you. Please know that. If you wanna hate me that's ok. I'll understand. But there is no future for us. So please leave. I can't deal with this anymore." Maria got up and ran to her room, locking the door behind her. Throwing herself onto her bed, she sat and bawled her eyes out until she could cry no more.

John stared at her retreating form in shock. She had just broken up with him, and he knew it had ripped her apart to do so. Something must be up, because she would never have done that on her own. He thought to himself. He hated to leave her like this, but he decided he needed to respect her wishes and go for her sake.

Picking up his bag, he made his way to the door, determined to find out what had really happened to bring on this sudden change in his baby girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Friends maybe more...

Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad everyone likes this story. It'll be coming to a close soon though. I have a couple more chapters in the works. Tell me what ya wanna see happen. Hope you like this chapter. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue.

Chapter 8

Maria was a wreck. It had been a week since she had seen or heard from John, and she knew she couldn't handle seeing him tonight. She was seriously thinking about calling Vince and telling him she couldn't make it tonight. But she couldn't let this thing blow up in her face even more. Seeing John and not having him was better than nothing.

With that decided, she walked into the arena and into certain doom. She didn't know what would happen tonight. It was all a big mystery. What did the bastard who did this to her have planned next?

She got to her dressing room, and discovered it filled with roses. Sighing, she saw a note on the vanity, and went over and read it.

_**Maria,**_

_**My sweet. It's almost time for you to come and be with me permanently. I hope you're as excited as I am. I'm making up a place for you to stay as we speak. I would have taken you with me last week, but I couldn't risk Cena stopping me. Good job on breaking it off. He'll live for now.**_

_**Well, I really have to run, until next time. Tata.**_

Maria crumbled up the note and hurled it in the trash. That was the last thing she needed right now. Grabbing a bottled water out of her bag, she went to find out what she would be doing tonight.

Great... She thought to herself as she read who she'd be interviewing tonight. Then she read through the questions she was supposed to ask. She was interviewing none other than John.

Shrugging it off, she made her way back to her dressing room. She passed John on the way back, and just stopped for a moment. The two locked eyes, but neither made an attempt to go to the other. Time just seemed to stop and it was just the two of them.

Knocking herself out of her daze, she continued to walk on, breaking eye contact with him. John reached out and pulled her into a near by room. Nobody had even noticed.

John looked her over as he held her. She looked like hell. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked slightly thinner. It looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in awhile. "Ria, what are you doing to yourself baby?" He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

She pushed him away. "John, I told you we couldn't do this. We can't be together. I thought you understood that."

"Yeah, but you won't tell me why. Don't I deserve to know?"

"John, I'm sorry, we just can't be together. Please understand. It just wasn't working for me." Tears streamed down her face.

"Baby, this isn't you. Some things wrong. You look like you haven't eaten or slept in a week. Just tell me what's wrong, I wanna help." He tried to brush her tears away. She batted his hands away. Pushing her way past him, she left him alone in the closet.

She made her way back to her dressing room in tears. Flinging open the door, she was stopped by an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into the face of Shane. "What do you want?" She said angrily.

"Now, now Maria. Is that anyway to talk to a concerned friend? I heard about you and Cena breaking up, and I just wanted to come and offer my condolences. And offer a shoulder to cry on if need be." He said, letting go of her arm and walking into her dressing room.

"Shane why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Last week at the airport you were a jerk." She questioned.

"I have my reasons. I don't like to see you upset. Wow...It looks like you have quite the admirer. Do you know who he is?" He looked at all of the roses.

"No, and I wish I would stop getting them. I guess they are from some obsessed fan."

"Well, if somebody likes you this much, maybe you should go for it."

"I don't think that'll be happening any time this century."

"Well, I guess I better be leaving. I have a show to do, and so do you. You have to interview the ex tonight too don't you? I hope everything goes ok." With that he took his leave.

"How am I supposed to interview him, when every time I see him, my heart aches?" She said to herself. Getting ready took her about an hour, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of the camera waiting for John.

John came out soon after her, and didn't have an ounce of emotion on his face. His face was like stone, and he refused to look at her. Sighing under her breath, she prepared to ask him her first question. "So John, how do you think your match with Chris Masters will go tonight?"

He was silent for a moment, and still not looking at her replied, "I'm gonna win. And I'm gonna enjoy kicking his ass."

"Great. Good lu..." Maria wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence as John walked away from her. Letting out an anguished cry, she followed after him, dropping her microphone, and pushing the cameras away. "John wait up. I need to talk to you alone."

"Ria, you had that chance. You told me to go away, so I am." He replied. Continuing to his dressing room.

Maria continued to follow him. They got to his room, and she barged right in before he could shut the door. "John. I can't do this anymore. I love you dammit! I've tired to forget about you, but I can't. I need you too much." She threw herself at him, crying hysterically.

He grasped onto her and just held her as she cried. "Shhhh... Baby, it's alright. Why'd you break up with me then?"

"I had no choice. I can't be with you. If I am you'll end up hurt, and I couldn't stand that."

Lifting her chin so she was looking into his eyes, he kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, is this about your stalker? What happened now? I need to know."

"He kidnapped me last week and told me if I wanted you to live then I had to stop seeing you. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, I just don't want you dead."

"It's gonna be ok. Nothings gonna happen as long as I'm around. You should've told me sooner but that's ok. Go back to your dressing room, and lock the door. Don't answer it for anything. After my match, I'll come and get you. Until then, stay put. I'll see you soon." He pulled her into a deep kiss.

Breaking apart, she looked up at him smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Now, you better get going. Remember what I said." Patting her on the ass, he walked her to the door and watched her go.

Getting his stuff ready for the match, he failed to notice the person who snuck into his dressing room and knocked him over the head. He slumped to the ground in a heap.

Shane stood over Cena with a grin on his face. "That'll teach you to mess with my girl." Kicking him in the side for good measure, he went to collect his prize grinning all the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Friends Maybe More

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, and that it is so short, but I decided that I needed to get off my butt and attempt to write something. I promise I'll post more soon. Work has been very busy lately, so I don't get to write as much as I like to. I'll try harder to get the next chapter out sometime this week. Thanks again to all my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Raw

Chapter 9

Maria paced back in forth in her dressing room. She was anxious to leave, and couldn't wait to get out of there. She felt better about telling John, but didn't like putting him in danger. She had no idea where he was planning on taking her when they left, and she didn't care as long as it was far away from here.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door, and went to go see who it was. Keeping it locked, she hollered out into the hall to see who it was. "Who's there?"

A voice that wasn't John's answered her back, "It's Shane, I need to talk to you for a minute, it's important, so open up."

"Shane, whatever you need to say, you can say through the door. I'm not supposed to open it for anyone but John." She replied.

"Well, can't you make an exception? I really need to tell you this face to face."

"Nope, sorry. Maybe later. Bye." She pulled herself away from the chair and went to sit down again.

Shane banged even harder on the door. "Maria, this has to do with John! Something's happened, and he wanted me to come and get you." He yelled through the door.

Panic showed on Maria's face. Getting up and running to the door, she flung it open. She stared at Shane for a minute, unshed tears brimming in her eyes. "What happened?" She half yelled, pulling him in the room after her.

Shane paused and ran a hand through his hair. "Somebody attacked John. I'm not sure how bad he is, but they had to take him to the hospital. I promised I'd come and get you and take you there to meet him. I really think we should go now though, and avoid the traffic."

Maria nodded her head slowly, allowing what she'd just heard to sink in. Tears started streaming down her face as she began to weep. Shane let her sob for a few minutes before he reached out to comfort her. Pulling her to him, he rapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Maria stiffened in his embrace. Pushing him back, she looked into his eyes questioningly. "Why did you do that?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better. I don't like seeing you cry baby. Now dry those tears and lets get going." He started to usher her out of the room.

Quickly grabbing her purse, she allowed Shane to lead her out of the room and down the empty hallway. He grabbed her by the elbow, and started to walk very briskly to the parking lot. Practically running to keep up with him, Maria tripped in her heels and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

Looking down at her in annoyance, Shane reached down and drug her to her feet, continuing once again to pull her behind him like a rag doll. Maria let out a gasp of pain as she clambered along behind him, begging him to slow down.

He stopped for a moment, and looked back at her, "What the hell is wrong?" He seethed in anger.

Maria shocked by his anger, took a step back. "My ankle hurts, I was just wondering if you could slow down, and let up on my arm, it hurts."

He squeezed her arm even tighter and muttered through gritted teeth, "We need to be going now. Quit trying to slow me up. I've waited too long for this, and you aren't going to ruin it for me. Now buck up, and deal with the pain til we get to the car."

Maria's eyes grew wide with fear, and she didn't know what to say in response. Ripping her arm away from Shane, she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could with a twisted ankle. Kicking off her shoes, she ran faster, screaming down the empty hallway.

It didn't take long for Shane to catch up with her and tackle her to the ground. He turned her over, and glared menacingly into her eyes. "I really wish you hadn't done that. I didn't want to have to hurt you yet. But it seems as though you want to play the hard way, so lets play."

Reaching into his back pocket, he dug out a cloth covered in chloroform. Her eyes widened in fear, and she tried to fight him off. Pressing it against her mouth and nose, she had no choice but to breathe in the chemicals. It didn't take long before she went limp underneath of him.

Satisfied that she would be out for awhile, he placed the cloth back in his pocket, and pulled her up into his arms. Turning on his heel, he made his way out to the car without further interruption, smiling the entire way.

Depositing her in the trunk, he quickly got behind the drivers seat and headed for the airport and to his private jet that would take them to their new lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

Friends Maybe More...

Authors note: This chapter is a little longer. Thanks to all that reviewed. I'm glad everyone is liking this story. I love this couple to death. This story should be wrapping up in the next few chapters, but I am getting ideas for new stories, so hopefully I'll get something out after this. Anyway, thanks again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue.

Chapter 10

John awoke with a splitting headache. He was slightly disoriented, and didn't know what was going on. He gazed up into several faces that surrounded him, all of them blurry. He tried to sit up, but was firmly pushed back down by a strong arm. Trying to focus in on the person who had pushed him back down, he realized it was Shawn Michaels.

"John man, what happened here? You've been out for almost a half hour. We got worried about you when you didn't show for your match, and we came in and found you knocked out. Do you know who did this to you?" Shawn asked his friend.

John looked up at Shawn and took a deep breath. "I don't know what happened man. One minute I was in here getting ready, and the next I'm lying here on the ground looking up at you guys. Where's Maria?" He asked, looking around for the brown haired diva.

"We aren't sure man. Trish went looking for her in her room to tell her what happened, and she wasn't anywhere to be found. My guess is she went back to the hotel or something"

John got a worried look on his face and his heart immediately sank. "We have to find her! God dammit, some things not right. I can feel it. Her stalker... She got a letter from him tonight. I told her to wait in her dressing room for me to finish my match, and then we would leave. He must of done this to me and taken her while I was out." He put his head in his hands and let out a loud yell.

Shawn looked down at his friend in pity. Pausing for a moment and collecting his thoughts, he placed a comforting hand on Cena's shoulder. "Don't worry man, we'll find her. I promise. We'll find her, and then make the bastard that took her pay."

John looked up at his friend and smiled. "Thanks bro. It means a lot to know that you got my back." Standing up wearily, he surveyed everyone in the room. "Ok, first things first. The most important thing right now is finding out where Maria is. I want a tally up of everyone that was supposed to be here tonight. They should all still be here. Whoever isn't, is most likely the one that took Ria. Now, lets get a move on."

Everyone jumped to and started going about their tasks. An hour later, they all reconvened in John's dressing room.

Trish filled John in on what everyone had found out. "The only ones not here that should be are Maria, Shane, and Mickie. I called Mickie, and she is back at the hotel. She got sick and decided to get out of here, so that leaves Shane and Maria. I have no idea where he would have taken her though. I'm sorry." Trish said.

"Shane. I'm gonna kill that punk bitch when I get my hands on him. I need to go find Vince and see where sonny boy has taken off to. Thanks everyone for the help. I'll keep ya'll updated as I can." With that said, John walked out of the room, and down to Vince's office.

---------------

Meanwhile 5000 feet in the air, Maria started to come out of her drug induced sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared blankly for a moment at the site before her. Shane sat on a couch opposite her sipping a scotch. Slowly sitting up, Maria glared openly at him. "What the hell have you done? Where are we going you bastard?" She growled as she got up to hit him.

Shane blocked her hands and set his scotch down. Laughing to himself, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Stroking her brown tresses, he sighed into her ear. "Baby, I'm just taking you to a far off place where we can be together for the rest of our lives. Isn't that what you want honey?"

Fighting to free herself from him, she turned and spit in his face. That only succeeded in angering him however, as he backhanded her, causing her to fall to the ground. Getting her bearings, she slowly stood again, only to be knocked back to the ground. Wiping blood from her mouth, she glared at him. "I would rather kill myself than spend the rest of my life with you, you sorry son of a bitch!"

Shane kicked her in the stomach and growled. "Maria, don't you get it? You belong to me now. I decide what happens to you. Now see what you've made me do? You've made me angry, and caused me to punish you. I suggest you watch what you do from know on if you wish to avoid further punishments."

Maria stared up at him in fear and helplessness. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to block out what was happening to her. Her only hope left was that John found her soon. She closed her eyes as she pictured John coming to her rescue and a smile played on her lips.

"See baby, I think this will all be alright. You just need to get used to being with me. You look like you're already starting to accept it. Now come up here and give daddy some sugar."

Maria looked at him in disgust. "I'd rather rot."

Sending another kick to her stomach, he bent down and yanked her up into his awaiting arms. Sitting down on the couch, he grabbed a length of rope that was laying on the floor, and began to tie her wrists together. Making sure it was good and tight, he pushed her face down on the couch, and tied her ankles as well. Happy with the job, he looked at her and grinned. "Relax baby, our flight is almost over. We'll be landing soon. So, just get comfortable and enjoy the trip."

"You disgust me. John will find me, and when he does, you'll regret the day you were born."

"Oh really? The last time I checked, you're precious boyfriend was laying half-dead on his dressing room floor. I don't think we'll be bothered by him for awhile at least."

"What did you do to him?" Tears brimming in her eyes.

"Just gave the son of a bitch what he deserved. Now, shut up before I make you."

"I hate you! I hope you die!"

"Tut tut... such awful words. Are you trying to hurt my feelings? Well you have, so now there will be no more talking from you for the rest of the trip."

Standing up, Shane stuck a piece of duct tape over Maria's lips. Shaking her head and screaming at the top of her lungs did her no good, and she soon gave up and became subdued glaring at Shane, and awaiting the rest of her fate.

Shane smiled to himself. He was getting everything we wanted, and it was all working out perfectly. Soon they would be landing, and then they would be able to start their new lives together in piece.


	11. Chapter 11

Friends Maybe More

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long to right this. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I've been extremely busy the past few months getting the final details for my wedding together. The wedding is over now, and I can finally get back to writing a little bit. I still have a bunch of thank you's to do though, so I'm gonna still be a little limited as to how often I can update, but I will try to update at least once a week. Forgive me if I don't. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me and kept pushing me to finish this story. Sorry again, and hope you enjoy this. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and is so short.

Chapter 11

Maria sobbed softly to herself. She had been tied up for over an hour, and was starting to lose the feeling in her arms. Their plane had landed about a half hour before in some God forsaken place, and she had been thrown into the back of an awaiting car. Try as she might though, she couldn't undo the ropes. Shane had tied them too tight.

Maria was thrown forward when the car came to a sudden stop. She lay still for a moment, and then heard the car door open, followed by the soft crunch of gravel under Shane's shoes as he came around to the back of the car to release her.

Shane slowly lifted the trunk lid and stared down at his beautiful prisoner. He reached down and softly stroked her cheek. "Baby, we're home now. I'm gonna untie you and help you into the house ok. Don't try anything funny, because you won't get very far." He grinned.

He brushed a few stray tears away from her face, and turned her over to her stomach. He slowly untied her, and pulled her out of the trunk, keeping a firm grip on her upper arms.

Maria looked around at her dimly lit surroundings. It looked like they were out in the middle of nowhere. This is great, she thought to herself. She tried to memorize everything she could before she was shoved into the house. The house didn't look too big or impressive. It was just a simple log cabin with only a few windows.

Shane pushed open the door and escorted her inside. Flipping on the light, they looked at their surroundings. "Home sweet home," he muttered, as he led her to a door past the kitchen.The room that he had led her to was sparsely furnished and dingy. There was a single bed in the corner, a dresser, and a mirror hanging on the wall.

"I hope you like your new accommodations, this is the best I could do on short notice, don't worry though, we won't be here for long just until I can get something more permanent set up. Well, goodnight baby. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He said as he pulled her to him and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Oh, and before I forget, this might hurt a little bit." And with that he proceeded to rip the tape off of her mouth.

Maria let out a scream up pain and clutched her face. She glared at him, and went and sat on the bed. Putting her back towards him, she refused to look at or speak to him. "Fine be that way bitch, I was just trying to do something nice for you, but whatever." He marched out and slammed the door behind him, locking it in the process.

As the door shut, she finally let all her tears and frustrations out. She was so worried about John. She hoped he was ok, and that he would find her soon. She didn't know how long she could take being Shane's prisoner. Laying down on the bed, she curled up under the threadbare blanket, and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, John and the crew back at RAW were doing everything in their power to try and find out where Shane could've taken her. They had all been working for the past six hours, and didn't want to give up yet. Vince had quietly disappeared from his office some time between 11:00 and 12:30, and they had Torrie and Shawn following him hoping to find out where they were.

John on the other hand, had been scouring the airport for over two hours looking for someone that might have seen them or their plane leave. He was finally able to get a hold of someone to find out their registered flight plan, which would hopefully be of some use. John paced back and forth waiting for the manager to come with the information. He turned around when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Did you find anything?" He asked nervously.

"Mr. Cena, I have found their registered flight plan, the only problem is, they never made it to their destination. The grids showed that their plane completely disappeared after it went over the Canadian border near Niagara Falls. They could be anywhere now, I'm sorry." The manager said.

"What? How can a plane just fucking disappear? That's not possible is it?"

"It's not supposed to be, but from what I understand though, money is not an option to the McMahon's. If they want something to happen, it does. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help, but now you can at least try looking in Canada."

"Thanks just the same I guess"

"You're welcome. I wish I could have been of more help. I hope you find your girlfriend soon."

"Thanks again." With that, John turned and walked over to a ticket booth.

"Hi, can I help you sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes you can. Can you book me for the next flight to Niagara Falls please?"

"Sure thing. That'll be $300, you're flight leaves in 20 minutes. Have a good night."

"Here you go, and thanks." John walked down to his gate, and prepared to board the plane, determined more than ever to find his Ria.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: I am terribly, terribly, terribly sorry for taking so long on updating this. Thank you Lulucena for continuously hassling me to write this story. I have been trying to write this next chapter for a couple of weeks now, and here is the end result. I hope you all like it, and nobody hate's it too much. Thank you all again for keeping me on the ball.

Disclaimer: Don't own jack so don't sue.

Friends or Maybe More

Chapter 12

Vincent Kennedy McMahon was not a happy camper. Not only had his only son stolen his private jet, it was also because of him that he now had half of RAW out for his ass. We he got a hold of Shane he would make him pay dearly.

Vince had known about Shane's little obsession with the diva for awhile now. Wanting to protect his first born more than anything, he had ignored the problem, hoping that it would just go away. Unfortunately it hadn't, and now Shane was in a world of trouble.

Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the object of his anger. Shane picked up after the third ring. "Hello?" answered a confused Shane.

"Don't hello me you little bastard! Do you have any idea what you little stunt is costing me?" Vince demanded.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Shane questioned.

"I'll tell you. Thanks to you, I now have the hapless wonders following me around the fucking city in my limo."

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I had to." Shane replied.

"You didn't have to do shit. If you would have just left everything alone, nothing like this would have happened. Now, I am giving you until tomorrow evening to get my plane and that girl back here before you get in anymore trouble. Do you understand?"

"But dad, I love her. She is mine, and I can't just turn her over to Cena and let him have his way with her."

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL DAMMIT!"

"I can't do that. You don't understand..."

"The hell I don't understand. Get her back here NOW!"

"Dad, I've put too much into this to just give up now. I have her. And in time, she'll grow to love me, you'll see."

"What kind of fucking fantasy land are you living in?"

"None, for the first time in my life I can think clearly. I love her, and I WILL keep her! End of story."

"Shane, listen to me. She is in love with Cena. You can't make her love you, so stop trying. Bring her back here, and we can try and work this whole thing out."

"I have to go now, but I'll talk to you when I can."

"You aren't going anywhere you little bastard!"

"Dad, I have to go...bye" Click.

"SHANE...SHANE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? DAMN YOU BOY!"

Meanwhile with Shane and Maria...

Shane hung up the phone angrily throwing it against the wall. "Stupid bastard..." He mumbled under his breath. "Never lets me have what I want. Well, not this time. Shane Brandon McMahon is his own person!"

Shane stomped to Maria's room and threw open the door. Staring angrily at the frighted girl before him laying on the bed, he couldn't control himself. "You little whore. Fucking that bastard. How could you. You are going to pay!"

"You are a fucking psycho. John is going to find me, and you will regret whatever you do to me." She cried.

"SHUT UP WHORE!" Shane yelled, pulling back his hand and slapping her hard across the face.

Maria clutched her cheek, feeling the sharp sting. "I am not a whore."

"I said shut up!" Shane said as he raised his fist above Maria ready to strike again.. Maria, tears rolling freely down her eyes, did the only thing she could think of. She kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. Falling to his knees with tears in his eyes, he crumpled up on the floor into a pathetic heap.

Maria, coming to her senses after staring at him for a moment, took the opportunity to escape, and vaulted off the bed and ran for the door. Looking back only once, she heard Shane groan in pain, "you little bitch, you will pay for that one."

"I doubt it asshole." Slamming the door behind her, she ran to the front door and out of the cabin, quickly disappearing into the nearby forest. The only thought in her head was getting back to John.

----------

John had been flying for hours, getting more antsy the closer he got to the boarder. The plane was just starting to land, and he practically bolted out of his seat when the flight was over. Ignoring everyone around him, he pushed his way in front of everyone else, grabbing his bag, and exiting the plane.

He practically ran over to the car rental booth, stopping to catch his breath before he spoke. "I need a heavy duty car. Something that will do well going through the woods and stuff."

"Ok sir. I just need you to fill out these forms and show me your licence and some other form of identification."

"Ok, here ya go." He said as he handed over his licence and birth certificate.

It took a few minutes, but John finally walked away with the keys to an H3 hummer, perfect for trekking through the wilderness. Throwing his bag into the hummer, he shut the door and started up the engine. He would find his Ria, and make Shane pay for ever taking her. He vowed to himself.

-----

Maria had been running blindly for what seemed like hours. Desperate to get away from Shane and the cabin, she had no idea where she was going, she just went. Her feet ached from running for so long, and her legs were sore, but she pressed on, not wanting for him to catch up with her.

She fell to her knees in tears as she tripped over a root in the ground. "John, please come and find me. I can't go on much longer."

Forcing herself to her feet, she screamed in pain as a jolt of white hot fire shot through her ankle. Falling to her knees again, she let the tears flow freely, everything she had building up, bursting out all at once.

She was so lost in her revery she didn't hear the noise of the snapping twigs behind her. All of a sudden, she was pounced on from behind, and knocked out of her senses, not knowing what had hit her.

Shane dropped the rock he had used to knock her out. Served the bitch right he thought to himself, as he grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her through the forest, and back to the cabin.

He had been on her trail for a good 20 minutes now, and had waited until the most opportune time to strike. It had been just his luck that she tripped over that root and twisted her ankle. God really loved him she surmised.

Grinning from ear to ear, he couldn't help but laugh. Everything he wanted he got, and he had what he wanted right behind him, now only if he could get her to obey his every command. That was going to take some work though, he thought as he walked along, practically skipping in joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: Thanks to all who are enjoying this story. Please R&R

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Friends maybe more

Chapter 13

Maria awoke the next morning with a splitting headache, and pain throughout her body. Sitting up slowly, the room seemed to spin and she became dizzy. She lay back down, and grasped her head in pain. Taking in her surroundings, silent tears began to wrack her body. "How did he find me?" She cried.

Just then, the object of her hatred walked through the door. "Good morning baby. I'm sorry about knocking you over the head last night, but it was the only way to get you back here. You were a very naughty girl last night, and need to be punished."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll see in time baby. Now, let me take a look at that knot on your head and your ankle."

"I don't want you anywhere near me."

"Come on sweety, don't be like that. Now just settle down and let me take care of you. That's all I want to do."

"Yeah, you really took care of me last night by bashing me upside the head."

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." He stalked over to the bed and pulled something out of his back pocket.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to wrap your ankle up, now hold still."

Maria jumped slightly as he began to wrap the long bandage around her ankle. Shane held her down, and finished within a matter of moments. After that, he stood up to admire his work.

"Thank you."

"No problem baby. You need to learn to trust me, then things won't be so bad for you."

"I just want to go home. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone you kidnapped me, and I won't press charges, I just want to go home."

"Baby, don't you see you are home. This is your home now, and in time you will grow to love it and me."

"You are crazy. I will never love you. The only person I love is John."

Anger filled Shane's eyes, and he clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Bitch, I've told you not to say that name haven't I? He's not coming for you. Get over it. You are mine end of story."

"I don't belong to anybody. Least of all you."

"Shut up bitch!" He raised his hand to smack her, but stopped himself as he watched her cower before him. He knelt down beside her and pulled her to him. "Baby, I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me. I'll take care of everything. Now, lets go get some breakfast."

Maria was taken aback by his quick change in attitude. Standing up awkwardly, she hobbled behind him to the small kitchen area of the cabin. Sitting down at the table, she watched as he scrambled eggs and fried some bacon. She couldn't help her stomach from growling. She hadn't eaten since the afternoon before, and was famished.

Shane quickly finished cooking the bacon and scooped some on to plates for the both of them. Setting one down in front of Maria, and the other down for himself. He sat down on the opposite side of her, and watched in amusement as she began to wolf the food down.

The two ate in silence, Shane staring at her the entire time, and Maria refusing to meet his gaze. Once Maria had eaten her fill, she pushed her plate forward, and began to stand. Shane kept a close watch on her as he watched her hobble to the bathroom door, and go inside.

Once in the bathroom, Maria locked the door, and looked for anyway to escape. She looked at the window and realized it would be too small for her to squeeze through. Sighing deeply, she went about her business and returned to the living room.

"You probably noticed that there is virtually no escape from this cabin unless you go through me and the front door." Shane mentioned smugly.

Maria glared at him, "There might not be anyway to escape this place, but John will find me soon enough. Don't you worry about that." She said as she hobbled back to her room.

Anger filled him for another time that morning, as he stood and followed her into the room. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you. I told you not to say that name, and I meant it."

"Just leave me be please. I really don't want to deal with you. Unless you are here to talk about my release, then begone with you."

"Darling, you know I can't do that. Not until you pledge your undying love for me. Then we can go wherever you want."

"That'll never happen. I love John, and nothing you can say or do will change that."

"Maybe a couple of days stuck in here without food and water will change your mind." He sneered.

"Fine by me."

Shane backhanded her, and fled the room. Locking the door behind him. Maria returned to the bed, curling her knees up underneath of her and praying that this nightmare would end soon.

---------------

John on the other hand was still trekking through the Canadian wilderness in his hummer. He had driven around all night, and still no sign of the cabin he was looking for. He felt in his heart though that he was getting closer. He couldn't explain it, but he could feel Maria's presence.

Rounding another bend, he finally came upon what he was looking for. Parking the hummer where he was, he got out and silently made his way to the cabin.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you like this chapter.

Authors note: don't own don't sue.

Friends Maybe More

Chapter 14

John circled the cabin warily, eyes darting back and forth, ever alert for a trap. He felt it with every fiber of his being that this was the right cabin, and he didn't want to screw anything up or put Maria in danger if he could help it. Slowly making his way toward a side window, he peeked in, and was greeted by the site of his baby girl laying curled up on a dingy looking bed. Tapping lightly on the window, he alerted her of his presence.

Maria's head shot up and glanced toward the window. Hope filled her chest as she gazed into his eyes, and silent tears of joy trekked down her face. Carefully swinging over the side of the bed, she paused for a moment, as the sudden movement had sent a sharp twinge of pain to her aching head. Pushing it aside, not wanting to alarm John. She slowly got off the bed and crawled the distance to the window. Trying to pry at it desperately with her fingers, got her no where. Shane had nailed it shut.

This is when Maria started to hyperventilate and break down. She scratched and clawed at the window like a mad woman, desperate to get to him.

"Ria, calm down baby girl. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving here without you. I need you to stay calm so Shane doesn't suspect anything and come in there. Ok baby?" he whispered through the glass.

"John please get me out of here. You don't know what it's like."

"I will baby. I just need you to calm down. I'll find another way in. Just act like nothing is up ok? I promise everything will be alright." With that said, John blew her a kiss, and disappeared from view.

Maria watched out the window for any signs as to where he might be. Her head snapped around, when her door was knocked in. Shane was standing there with a look of pure hatred on his face. In his hand, he held a gun, aimed strait at her head. "Ok bitch, I don't know how, but Cena has found us. We are leaving now. Any trouble, and you will be shot, now get over here."

Maria hesitated slightly, and regretted it a second later as Shane pulled back the trigger, and she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. Looking down, she could see blood already pouring from the wound. Becoming light headed, she was about to faint.

"Bitch I said hurry up. That was just a warning shot. Don't test me again, now come on. We'll clean you up later."

Standing as best she could, she hobbled over to him, and let him lead her forcibly out of the cabin.

"Dr. Thug, I have Maria out here with me. I have a gun on her, and any move from you to come and get her I'll shoot her in the fucking head. Is that under stood? I asked you a question, is that unde..." Shane was cut off in the middle of his rant by a tree limb to the back of the head. He went down fast, but unfortunately knocked Maria down as well.

John paused for a moment, before he moved forward. Shane was down for the count. He grinned to himself as he kicked him off of Maria and pulled her to her feet. The minute she was in his arms, she latched onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go up him and find out it was all a dream.

John silently stroked her hair, and placed feather light kisses on her temple. Reassuring her that he was there, and not going anywhere. Bending down, he captured her lips in a searing kiss of unbridled passion. He stopped suddenly when he felt something warm and sticky against his chest. Looking down, he noticed she was bleeding. Anger filling him, he hauled off and kicked Shane once again in the ribs.

"Come on baby. We need to get you out of here. I need to take you to a hospital, and we need to call the cops." He picked her up and carried her to his hummer.

She burrowed her face into the crook of his neck feeling more safe than she had in days. "How did you find me?"

"I had the air traffic controller find out where your plane landed. Then, I followed my hunches."

"Promise me you won't leave me ever again."

"Baby you know I won't. Ria, I'm gonna ask you something personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I would really like to know. Did he force himself on you?"

"No, sure he hit me, and beat me, he didn't try to rape me." She blushed and looked down at her hands.

"Thank God."

He came up to the hummer and placed her in the passengers seat, before climbing into the drivers side and taking off. They drove in a comfortable silence, Maria, quickly dosing off in the seat. John looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She was a little banged up and her arm was bleeding, but she was still beautiful to him. She was an angel, and he couldn't help but stare at her. It made him angry to think what could have happened if he hadn't gotten there when he did. But he pushed those thoughts aside, focusing instead on Ria and getting out of here.

------------

A half an hour later, Shane woke up with a splitting headache. Looking around, he saw that he was outside and alone. Howling in anger, he quickly climbed to his feet and headed to his car. How dare Cena trick him and knock him out. And worst of all, take Maria from him. He had worked to long and hard to get her only to lose her in a couple of days. He vowed revenge on them both. If he couldn't have her, then nobody would have her he reasoned.

Driving down the road like a madman, he knew that he wouldn't catch up with them today, but there was always another day. Grinning maniacally, he planned his revenge.

---------------

John just pulled into the lot of the nearest hospital when Maria began to stir. She lifted her long dark lashes to meet his gaze and beamed up at him. Getting out of the vehicle, and helping her out as well, he proceeded to carry her into the building.

Maria was taken aback by the bustling around in the emergency room. She clutched onto his neck in fear, not wanting to let him go. "Please don't leave me." She whispered in his ear.

"Never plan on it baby doll." He smiled down at her in reassurance.

John carried her up to the counter where an orderly met them with a wheelchair. Placing her in it, John stood back up, and started to fill out the necessary forms for her to be admitted. When he was finished, he let the orderly take Maria, while he followed close behind only to be stopped by one of the nurses.

"I'm sorry sir, but we cannot allow to go any further. We will alert you when everything is taken care of." She said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I would rather stay with my girlfriend. She has been through hell and back in the last couple of days, and I am not about to leave her side." John said trying to step around the woman.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not allow that. Hospital protocol clearly states that..."

"I don't care what it states..."

"John..." He heard Maria murmur up ahead.

He quickly passed the heavy nurse, and went to kneel down in front of Maria. "What's wrong Ria? I'm right here."

"Don't let them take me without you. Please, you promised." Tears started to fill her eyes again.

"Very well. You may go with her, but do not get in the way. I am warning you. Any trouble and you shall be removed from the premises."

"Yes Mam." With that, they continued on into one of the ER rooms.

------------

An hour later, the hospital had finished with Maria, and deemed her well enough to go home. She was grateful for that, not wanting to spend the night in the hospital. She had always had a fear of them since childhood. John signed the discharge papers, and then took her out to the hummer.

Helping her in, and then getting in himself, he drove off to a nearby hotel, figuring they could use the rest tonight. Maria silently stared at her hands, still not quite believing that she was free of Shane. John looked over at her and frowned. He knew it would be awhile before she was herself again.

Pulling up in the hotel parking lot, they went inside. They checked into a cheap room, and went upstairs. John opened the door, and looked at the room. It wasn't that great, but it would do. They weren't in the business to play picky right now.

Maria stumbled past John into the room and plopped down on one of the beds. John sat down next to her, and took her in his arms. The frustration of everything finally hit her, and she broke down, sobs wracking her battered body. John carefully laid them both down, and just held her as she cried, murmuring sweet and comforting things in her ear and placing feather light kisses on her temple.

Maria soon dozed off, in for the best nights sleep she'd had in awhile. John carefully placed them under the covers taking care of her injuries and curled up beside her, drawing her to him protectively. He silently vowed to himself that Shane would never harm Ria again, and he would pay for what he did do. Then, he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
